Custom Furniture/list
Listed here are the eleven different types of Custom Furniture. Names used for each type are conjectural and are based on the names of other furniture items they resemble. Curved couches The following are curved couches. They are room furniture, and each cost 475 coins. Similar items are the Banana Couch and Book Room Couch. They are the only type of custom furniture to return with different colors and designs. Additionally, the blue with polka dots variant (ID 1002) was also available in the July 2015 Furniture & Igloo Catalog. Arrow key changes *Pressing the left/right arrow keys rotates the items. History 1001-1015 1150-1164 1002 Gallery and SWFs Beanbags The following are beanbags. They are room furniture, and each cost 150 coins. Similar items are the CFC Beanbag Chair, Pink Beanbag Chair, Purple Beanbag Chair, and Red Beanbag Chair. The pink with sakura branches variant (ID 2024) was also available in the July 2015 Furniture & Igloo Catalog. Arrow key changes *Pressing the left/right arrow keys rotates the items. History 1016-1030 1002 Gallery and SWFs Chairs The following are chairs. They are room furniture, and each cost 150 coins. They are similar to several other various chair furniture. Arrow key changes *Pressing the left/right arrow keys rotates the items. History Gallery and SWFs Couches The following are couches. They are room furniture, and each cost 375 coins. They are similar to several other various couch furniture. Arrow key changes *Pressing the left/right arrow keys rotates the items. History Gallery and SWFs Dressers The following are dressers. They are room furniture, and each cost 275 coins. A similar item is the Pink Dresser. Arrow key changes *Pressing the left/right arrow keys rotates the items. History Gallery and SWFs Rugs The following are rugs. They are floor furniture, and each cost 180 coins. Similar items are the Blue Rug, Green Rug, Mexican Rug, and Rectangle Rug. Arrow key changes *Pressing the left/right arrow keys rotates the items. History Gallery and SWFs Puffle beanbags The following are Puffle beanbags. They are room furniture, and each cost 350 coins. A similar item is the Puffle Bean Bag. Arrow key changes *Pressing the left/right arrow keys changes the direction it faces. History Gallery and SWFs Booth seats The following are booth seats. They are room furniture, and each cost 600 coins. A similar item is the Corner Booth Seat. History Gallery and SWFs Paper wall screens The following are wall screens. They are room furniture, and each cost 450 coins. A similar item is the Rice Paper Wall Screen. Arrow key changes *Pressing the left/right arrow keys rotates the items. History Gallery and SWFs Curtains The following are curtains. They are wall furniture, and each cost 350 coins. Similar items are the Blue Curtain, Burgundy Curtains, and Refreshing Curtain. Arrow key changes *Pressing the up/down arrow keys either spreads the curtains evenly, or to the left or right. History Gallery and SWFs Cushions The following are cushions. They are floor furniture, and each cost 200 coins. Arrow key changes *Pressing the left/right arrow keys changes the direction it faces. History Gallery and SWFs